


Exquisite Workmanship

by Tuunbaq



Series: Terrorbites [1]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dildos, Gen, Microfic, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuunbaq/pseuds/Tuunbaq
Summary: Jopson really shouldn't have picked it up when he saw it. But it was too late now.





	Exquisite Workmanship

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the FFA prompt - 100 words of: being accidentally sent a sex toy

There were so many chests and so many men carting them that it was inevitable that a few would be sent to the wrong ship, which is why it came to pass that Jopson was standing in the cabin's doorway, in front of an open chest, staring at the dildo in his hand as Lt. Irving walked down the passageway on his way to his cabin.  
  
“What an exquisite candle holder!”  
  
Jopson looked up in horror as Irving entered the main cabin and reached out to caress the gentle curves and bumps carved into the ivory. Jopson had to summon all his inner strength and self-discipline to find his voice as he watched Irving slide his hands over the dildo. “Lt. Irving, good morning. Yes, this appears to be a mix-up, one of Sir John's boxes. This _candlestick_ must be a keepsake from Lady Jane, no doubt.”  
  
“Splendid workmanship, I must inquire as to the craftsman, God has surely shown his hand in creating this,” Irving cooed as his fingers tenderly gripped the dildo.  
  
“Indeed he has, although I don't believe Sir John would know, perhaps best not bother him for the details,” Jopson tried to keep the desperation from his voice.  
  
“Well, if Lady Jane graces us with her presence before we sail, I may ask. Imagine a set of these on the table whilst one dines, Jopson,” Irving said, deep in reverie.  
  
Jopson bit his tongue. “Indeed, sir. Perhaps I should put it back now?”  
  
"I suppose, it'll need polishing now," Irving seemed reluctant to let go as Jopson placed a hand around the base and they stood in silence for a second.  
  
Too late, Jopson heard footsteps approach and stop. He finally managed to wrest the dildo from Irving as he greeted Crozier. “Ah, good morning, Captain.”  
  
“Sir, good morning, you're earlier than we expected, but even more welcome,” Irving said, feeling inexplicably a little sadder now his hands were empty.  
  
Crozier glanced curiously at Jopson as he stuffed the dildo back into the crate, before greeting his lieutenant in return.

B=====)

  
In the chaos of the day, it was another hour before Crozier was alone with Jopson in the cabin. “Do I want to know what that was about before?”  
  
“_I'm_ not even sure I know what that was about, sir,” Jopson said, blinking a few times. “A long story, sir.”  
  
“Long and hard, no doubt,” Crozier said as he raised an eyebrow, before the two of them collapsed into laughter.


End file.
